Abduction
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: After work, Natsu and Gray head off to bar with the others as the usual routine, however, when Gray leaves early and Natsu gets drunk, he's confronted by two hooded figures. When Natsu fails to come in the next morning, its up to Gray and the others figure out just what happened to their comrade. (crappy summary but whatever) This one shot is dedicated to CrossoverLover2013


Hello Fairy Tail fans and welcome to my one shot. This was written out for a friend of mine's birthday. Of course I'm super late! -_- But whatever.

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY CROSSOVERLOVER2013 **

*takes a deep breath* Anyways, this one shot took me forever to write because of school and having to update other fics (and i couldn't write shit for a while) You know, the usual!

The fact that I was able to write a Fairy Tail one shot for the first time in a long time was pretty nostalgic. It was actually kinda fun.

For the record, I have not watched Fairy Tail in freaking forever so personality and shit is out the window because I don't really remember anything. Also, I only saw the one episode where Sting and Rogue were introduced so their personalities are...meh I don't know shit. so i just winged it on them.

Also, this was supposed to be Gratsu but there ended up being so much more Sting/Rouge than I was expecting. It only happened because of plot...i think (I still ship them so hard *-*)

Anyways, let's get on with this already.

AU: Cops

Date: 6/17/2014

Dedicated to CrossoverLover2013

* * *

It had gotten late by the time the workers of the day shift were able to leave at Magnolia police station. It would still take some time before they could leave thanks to no one cleaning up the files and the office spaces. It had been a busy day in the field so no one actually felt like filing any more paper work or sweeping the floors.

"Man, this sucks. Can't the night shifters do this for us?" Natsu complained.

"Come on man, don't tell you're that lazy you can't stick a few files in a cabinet." Gray teased as he grabbed a broom.

"It's not that, it's just that," Natsu stretched his arms over his head and looked back at the door. "Why were the others allowed to leave and go to the bar. Why did we get stuck here cleaning up all their shit. It's just not fair."

"Because you idiot, we made most of this mess when you decided to jump me earlier and trash the place." Gray shouted.

Natsu slammed open the filing cabinet and the glared at Gray. "You totally deserved it. Walking in here with no pants on. Are you trying to get yourself fired?"

"Like I can help it that I lose my pants. It's just a reflex." Gray shouted.

"Sure it is you exhibitionist." Natsu hissed as he placed files in random places. He didn't really care where he put them. He just wanted to get out of here and meet up with the others at the bar. He needed a drink. "Remember, what you do and what I do reflects on us both of us. I need this job. I don't need you getting me fired."

"Like I don't know that. You should really quit putting all the blame on me, flame brain. I'm not the one who's always breaking stuff." Gray complained as he dumped the dustpan into the trash can. "You're taking money out of the budget every time you get fired up for a job. You end up breaking something. You're lucky that you're a good cop otherwise Makarov would have fired your ass already."

"Whatever man." Natsu kicked the cabinet shut and walked back over to his desk and grabbed his jacket and his scarf. "Let's just get the hell out of here. I want to get there before Cana and Makarov drink themselves to the point where they get kicked out. I already called a drinking contest with Gajeel."

"And you always lose. He drinks you silly and then I'm the one who has to take your drunk ass home." Gray said. He grabbed his own jacket as well and the two made their way out of the station, clocking out as they did. "And try to remember that you have work in the morning, so if you end up with another hangover, I won't make any guarantees that Makarov will let you have the day off again."

"I won't have to worry as long as I don't lose. Which I won't. My alcohol tolerance has gotten higher over the past few years. Gajeel is going down." Natsu said with a grin.

Gray rolled his eyes. "If you say so. But if you get drunk off your ass again, I'm not taking you home. I can't stay too long anyways since I have to get up early in the morning and I would rather do so without a hangover."

"Why do you have to get up early? You going to play house wife and clean or something?" Natsu teased.

"No way. I have more important things to do than cleaning." Gray replied. "I have to go and visit an old friend of mine downtown. He's have relationship issues so he's making me go down their to help him solve things with his girlfriend or something."

"Since when are you the love doctor? You can't even get a date? How the hell are you supposed to help someone else keep a girl when you can't even get one?" Natsu asked with disbelief.

"Maybe I don't want one. Ever think of that?" Gray shouted. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know man. He's probably just desperate and needs some support."

"Wait, which friend of yours is it? I was friends with you all during high school. Which friend was it that isn't already with us at the station?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, this was a friend back in elementary and middle school. We didn't go to the same high school because we had some issues. His name is Lyon." Gray replied. Gray looked over at Natsu from the corner of his eye. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands behind his head. "No real reason. Just curious I guess."

As they walked in silence down the next block towards the bar, the sound of shattering glass reached their ear drums. It was very loud. It came from the bar.

"What the hell was that?" Gray shouted.

"Let's go check it out." Natsu said.

The two off duty cops quickly ran down towards the bar. They could see the shattered glass lying on the parking lot ground and in the pile seemed to be a chair as well. They stopped at the entrance of the parking lot and examined the scene.

"Dammit Mira, that's going on your tab." The bartender shouted in frustration.

"Shut up old man." Mirajane shouted back.

Natsu and Gray just watched with a bewildered expression as Mirajane kicked her legs on the bar stool like a small child and cackled like a mad man. They have never seen Mira this drunk before.

"Shit, remind me to never take her drinking." Gray said.

"Dully noted." Natsu replied.

They decided they would deal with the giant hole inside. It would be best to talk with the bartender about it. It was in fact, illegal to have a gaping hole in your business, especially a large stain glass window. It was a safety hazard.

Walking into the bar, the two walked up to the bar and sat down in two of the available bar stools. The bartender noticed their presence and walked over to them.

"Its you two. What can I get ya? The usual?" The Bartender asked.

"Just a martini for me." Gray replied.

"And what about you kid?" The Bartender asked again.

"I'll take a whiskey." Natsu answered.

"So the usual for you. You need to start mixing it up kid. Doesn't whiskey start to lose its stuff when you drink it so often?" The bartender commented.

"Whatever Dave. What I drink is my business." Natsu said.

"If you say so kid." Dave said as he filled up Natsu glass a fourth of the way up and handed it to him. He then started to make Gray's martini.

"What are you going to do about that hole in the window? I need to know you'll have it repaired by tonight or morning. It's a safety hazard you know?" Gray asked.

"I'll have it fixed, don't worry. I don't need a fine from you, you brat. Now shut up and drink." Dave replied as he handed Gray his drink.

"That's good to hear. I would hate to have to shut this place down for the time being. This is my favorite bar." Gray said as he took a sip of his drink. "If I were you, I would get to calling a repair man. It may take a few hours to get that window fixed."

"You really are a cocky brat, aren't ya? You're lucky you're a valuable customer and a cop otherwise I'd kick you out on your ass." Dave said as he washed down his bar.

"Yes, how lucky I am indeed." Gray mumbled as he pushed around the umbrella in his drink.

"Natsu, come over here. We're about to start." Gajeel shouted from the booth table in the middle of the bar against the wall. "Unless you want to back out."

"No way in hell." Natsu shouted. He jumped off his bar stool and walked over to the others at the booth. It was Cana, Gajeel and Makarov. He sat down beside Cana and grabbed his own shot glass filled with whatever they were drinking with today. Tonight's drink looked to be vodka.

Gray sighed as he watched them start their contest. He knew it wasn't going to end well so he tried to finish his drink as quickly as possible without it taking too much effect on him. He still has a bit of a low tolerance for alcohol. The last thing he needed to do was drive home tipsy.

Gray placed the money on the bar and stood up from the stool. "Thanks for the drink. I'll see ya tomorrow or somethin'."

"Leavin' already Gray? You only had one drink." Dave said.

"I have to wake up early, man. I would rather do so sober." Gray replied as he walked out of the bar and started back to the station to get to his car.

Back with the drinking contest, however, it was still very close. So far, four shots have been taken by each person. Makarov's cheeks were bright pink meaning he was getting drunk from the alcohol but not all the way yet. Cana was a bit on and off. She's been drinking for longer than Natsu and Gajeel so she had a large alcohol tolerance so she could a bit longer, a few more shots would do it. Gajeel was grinning like a fool. He was still swaying a bit but he was still sober enough to know what was going on. Natsu on the other hand had his head on the table, his hands against his head.

"Don't tell me you're drunk already. You suck man." Gajeel complained. He punched Natsu's arm to prove a point.

Natsu raised his head and glared at Gajeel. "Don't punch me you oversized rabbit or else you don't get any carrots." Natsu shouted. He shot up from his chair and grabbed his jacket and walked out of the bar.

"Oi, you didn't pay for your drinks you asshole." Gajeel shouted.

"Such an annoying rabbit." Natsu mumbled as he walked out of the bar.

As he walked out of the bar and down the street, he felt everything around him spinning. He could feel his balance was off as he stumbled to walk in a straight line. He knew he was drunk. That much was obvious. He knew he couldn't drive like this. He would have to get one of the night shift workers to take him home.

The traffic lights seemed to look brighter than usual. Natsu had to squint his eyes as he walked. He held himself against the wall. He had to lean against it for support.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Natsu stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. He saw two guys, both were wearing hoodies so he couldn't see their faces. However, he could tell one was blonde and the other had black hair.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Natsu asked.

The blonde waved his hands in a defensive way. "Relax. We just saw that you were a bit too intoxicated and were going to ask if you needed some help."

"I'm fine." Natsu replied.

"You don't look fine." The raven said.

"I said I'm fine. So leave me alone." Natsu replied before he started walking away.

The blonde looked at the raven and nodded. The raven nodded back and sprinted towards the intoxicated pink haired cop. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device and turned it on. He then placed it at Natsu's back. Natsu cried out from the pain. He body jumped and he shook. He fell to his knees and wrapped an arm around his body.

"Good job. That should do it." The blonde said as he kicked down a foot onto Natsu's head.

"He should really learn to accept help more often. It would have made this so much easier." The raven complained.

The blonde grabbed one of Natsu's arms and placed it over his shoulder. "Grab his other arm. We need to move. Fast."

The raven grabbed Natsu's other arm and placed it over his shoulder as well and the two quickly made their way into an empty parking lot where their car was. They continuously made sure that no one else was around. When they made it to their car, they put him in the back seat, got into the car and quickly drove away.

* * *

It was early in the morning. Everyone for the day shift were coming in one by one, coffee in hand, some with an intense hangover, others awake and refreshed. Gray was one of those people with a coffee in hand, but he was more annoyed than refreshed.

Gray hung up his coat on the rack and took a sip of his coffee. He clocked in with the others and walked back to his desk.

"Good morning everyone." Gray said greeting his comrades.

"UGH, Gray not so loud. My head is pounding against my skull." Mirajane complained.

"This is why you don't drink too much on a work night." Gray said as he sat down at his desk.

"At least I actually showed up. Do you see Gajeel anywhere? He stayed home because he said he didn't want to bother getting up." Mirajane retorted.

"Typical." Gray mumbled to himself.

"I'm never drinking again. I already have to pay for that window I broke. Its just not worth it." Mirajane said.

"Speaking of not being here, where the hell is Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Like I know. He probably stayed home. The kid got pretty drunk last night. He thought Gajeel was a rabbit and walked off." Cana said from across the room.

"That's weird." Gray said.

"Well he better come in. I didn't give him permission to take off." Makorov said as he walked inside.

"I told that idiot not to get drunk. What did he do, he didn't listen to me. Honestly." Gray mumbled to himself as he closed the portfolio that was on his desk and stood up from his desk. "I'm going to his house and dragging his sorry ass out of bed."

"If you plan to do that then do it fast. Who knows when we might need you to head out." Makarov said.

"Right." Gray said as he grabbed his jacket. "I should be back in about twenty minutes. Thirty minutes if he puts up a fight."

Just as Gray was about to leave, everything went black. The computers shut down. The lights went off and the room went dark. The clocks still ticked and the birds still chirped, but other than that everything was dark. Everyone stood up from their chairs and looked around.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Makarov shouted.

The monitor on the wall turned on just after Makarov spoke. The light was blindingly bright thanks to the darkness. Everyone held a hand over their faces as they waited for the monitor to come on completely. When it finally started up, it appeared that someone was controlling it. The web cam application was open and active, the other side of the call was dark except for the few rays of sunlight.

"Who's there? How dare you hack our systems?" Makarov shouted.

"Hehe, you're systems must not have that much security then. We were able to sneak through quite easily."

They watched as a raven haired man stepped up in front of the camera. He had a blank expression on his face as he stared into the camera.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Gray asked from the monitor.

The raven looked back for a moment before turning back to face the camera. "We have a few demands for you. Its nothing too crazy, just simple demands."

Erza stepped up from the back and glared into the screen. "Why would we give you what you want? You have no grounds for that. We could easily trace your call and arrest you both. Even if you flee we know what you look like."

"Is that Titania?" Another voice broke through. A blonde came on to the screen next beside the raven. "Ah, so it is you Titania. To say, it's an honor to be threatening you. However, I have to say that you are wrong when I say that we do have grounds against you."

"How so?" Erza asked.

The blonde grinned and looked at his friend. He stepped away from the monitor and the raven sat back in the computer chair. "I apologize, this may take a moment."

"Just tell us you idiots. On what grounds do you-" Gray stopped mid-sentence when the web cam panned over to the other side of the room. Leaning against the wall was Natsu. He looked to have been roughed up by those behind the camera because he has a few scratches on his face, some dried blood on his lower lip and he looked to be handcuffed with his hands behind his back. He also had a bandage wrapped around his head. Something must have happened that wasn't so minor that they couldn't leave it alone. "What the hell did you do? Why do you have Natsu? You bastards."

"Natsu-san is just sticking around for a little while. We found him a bit...intoxicated and we took him in." The blonde said.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Erza asked. "Besides what you've already done."

The blonde placed his hands on the raven's shoulders and leaned his head on his shoulder so that he could be seen. "We only plan to use him as a hostage. Nothing more. Once we get what we need, you're free to have him back."

Erza growled angrily and clenched her fists. "So, what the hell do you two want?"

The blonde squeezed the raven's shoulders before replying Erza's message. "In exchange for Natsu-san, all we ask for is a plane that will take us from here to America and cash in American money for two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. That's all we ask for and you get Natsu-san back. Pretty simple, no?!"

"You drive a hard bargain. So tell me, why do you need all that stuff? What are you escaping from?" Gray asked.

"Why we want that stuff is none of your business. If you want your employer back, have a plane ready for us and then money." The blonde argued before signing off.

The lights were immediately turned back on as soon he signed off. The on-duty officers let out a sigh and tried to think for a minute. They knew that they would most likely have to comply to their demands, however, from the video, they did not have anything keeping Natsu in danger. No gun to his head, no knife to his throat. Nothing. What would compel them to do as the two said?

"What should we do?" Erza asked. She was just as conflicted as everyone else.

"Already on it." Gray said as he ran back to his computer.

"You can't trace the call Gray, they already hung up. The trail is gone." Erza said as she followed him over to his computer.

"That may be true, but we can still look them up in the system." Gray replied as he started his computer back up.

"That could work. But what's a background check going to do for us? We have to save Natsu." Mirajane asked. She seems to have sobered up a bit.

"We're going to at least need their names and basic information. If we plan on taking them down or if we have to send them to a completely different country, it would be best to know this stuff." Gray said as he began to search through the system.

"What are you saying Gray?" Makarov asked.

"I'm saying that someone should get their demands ready. I'm starting to think there is more to this than what they're telling us." Gray replied as he started to narrow down the options of people with each facial feature. "Natsu may have looked fine but who knows if he really is. I don't want to take any chances. I can't lose him from something like this."

"Are you serious Gray? We could take them down and save everyone a lot of time." Cana complained.

"Or we'll end up with one less cop. Just shut up and get the money ready Cana. Erza, you get the plane ready." Gray shouted.

"Right on it." Erza said as she ran back to her desk to call the airport.

"Whatever. This is so stupid." Cana mumbled as she go up from her seat and headed towards the emergency money volt in the other room.

"Alright, I think I figured out how Blondie is?" Gray said as he panned his search on to the monitor. On the screen was a blonde haired man. His hair stood up in all different directions, his eyes were dark blue and slanted, he also had a diagonal scar just above his eye. "Looking at his criminal record, the only thing he's done that he was ever charged for was assault. So technically speaking, he isn't that much of a threat. However, he still has a record so we can take him. After all, this is considered abduction and he seemed to have assaulted Natsu. That's alone we could charge him with."

"I see. Sting Eucliffe. I think I remember when they brought him not too long ago. He seemed like a good kid, just seemed to have a huge temper and low tolerance. It's almost surprising to see him stoop to this level to get what he wants." Makarov said.

"Good work Gray, look up the other one too. I'm on hold now about the plane. I should have that in line in a few minutes." Erza said as she moved the phone away from her ear and placed a hand over it.

"Thanks Erza." Gray replied as he started to research the information on the raven that was with Sting. As he began to narrow down the records by facial features he saw his face pop up down the list and he clicked on to it. A picture of him came up. He has messy black hair which reached just about his shoulders. He has very distinctive red eyes that were very odd. His pupils were slit, almost like a snake. "Alright, this one is Rogue Cheney. His record is pretty clean. He doesn't have any criminal charges. He was once charged for vandalism for a neighbors windows but the charges were later dropped. Ironically, the neighbor was the Eucliffe's."

"Do you think Rogue was dragged into this by Sting?" Mirajane asked.

Gray turned off his monitor and stood up from his chair. "I don't think so. He didn't seem particularly nervous at all. He seemed to know exactly what was going on." He grabbed his gun from inside the desk and placed it in his gun belt. "I guarantee that he helped plan this."

"Where are you going? We don't even know where they are yet?" Erza asked as she hung up the phone. She stood up from her own desk as she grabbed her gun. "You expect us to go driving around willy-nilly. I don't think so."

"Relax, I recognize the place where they are holding him. It's not that far from here. About forty minutes from here." Gray said as he grabbed his vest and strapped it on. "What the hell are you all waiting for? Grab your gear and let's go."

Everyone quickly followed in suit of Gray, grabbing their bullet-proof vests, their guns, their badges and everything in between. When everyone was ready to go, they quickly made their way out into the small car parking lot just next to their building and ran towards their respective police cars.

"Alright Gray, are we following you or what?" Erza asked as she ran alongside Gray.

"Yeah, just don't lose sight of me." Gray replied as he got into his car and quickly started it up.

Once the car was started, he quickly turned on the sirens and waited for the others to do the same. Once the others had their cars started and their sirens blazing, he quickly sped off out of the parking lot and towards their respective destination.

* * *

Meanwhile at an abandoned factory in the western part of downtown, Sting and Rogue waited patiently for their demands to be fulfilled. Natsu had started to struggle not too long ago and Sting had used his taser to knock him out once again. He couldn't afford for him to somehow escape. They needed him for this to work.

"Are you sure this is the way to do it?" Rogue asked as he played with the silver chain necklace around his neck. "This could end up having the opposite ending we were hoping for and we end up in prison."

"That just may be, but this was the only other option I could think of. Besides, I had some revenge I needed to seek on Natsu anyway. So even if we end up jail, I'll end up in their with no regrets." Sting replied as he shuffled some cards in his hand. He wasn't planning on using them, he was just shuffling them to keep himself busy.

"No regrets huh? So, this wouldn't be considered a regret if we end up locked up prison for the rest of our lives?" Rogue asked.

Sting sighed and placed the deck of cards on the rusted metal desk against the wall and sat down on the floor in front of Rogue. "Look, the concept may end up being a regret, but as long as we end up together in the big house, only if we actually get arrested, I won't see this as a regret."

"If we get arrested your actions would have all been for nothing. You foolishly may have just sent us to prison because of this matter. What do you suppose I will think of you if I have to spend the rest of whatever is left of my life in a jail cell?" Rogue said as he clenched the chain around his neck.

Sting bit his lip and clenched his fist. "I understand that. You can hate me all you want if we end up getting arrested, but just remember I'm only doing this for you. This was the only other thing I could think of that would possibly work."

"I could never completely hate you." Sting raised his head as Rogue spoke. "I may be a bit ticked off at you for a while, but I'll soon get over it. However, if this doesn't work out for us, I will always be disappointed that we did not try something simpler, but its the thought that counts I suppose."

"If we had that kind of time I would have done something along those lines, but I don't want to waste too much time on this. I want to get to America, we have to get there." Sting said as he stood up from the floor.

Rogue grabbed some stray dice lying around and tossed them around in his hands. He was growing anxious and more nervous as the time passed. "Your dedication to this is astounding." He threw the dice across the room and watched as they hit the wall and scattered. "I hate that you feel the need to take responsibility for this."

"Well of course I would. It's a fact that your bullshit father won't and for that matter never would, if he won't do anything, I'll have to do it for him." Sting shouted.

"Perhaps but you're putting your future on the line for this. Is it really worth all that trouble?" Rogue asked as he too stood up from the floor.

"Of course it is. I'm not leaving you for dead like your father." Sting said. "I've already been left behind by my own parents. I know what you're going through. However, this is a time when you need your father the most and he doesn't seem to want to help you. That's why I've stepped up. I don't want to see you suffer because of this."

Rouge smiled. "Thanks Sting, but I still think you're a fool."

"Why I outta-"

Just before Sting could finish his sentence, the sound of sirens blazing in the distance could be heard from outside the warehouse walls. Rouge looked at Sting. Sting looked back and nodded. The two quickly grabbed hold of the pinkette and began to drag him back to his original keeping place. They could not find him right away, that would only lessen their time for negotiation.

Once Natsu was chained back to the wall, Rouge and Sting stood by the doorway, hidden from sight as they waited for the officers to enter the warehouse.

"This is it. It's now or never." Sting said to his best friend.

"Right. Now or never." Rouge repeated.

Sting could hear the nervousness in Rogue's voice and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before releasing it all together. "Its going to be alright. I swear it."

Rouge nodded again and looked back at the archway in the next room. "I trust you. Don't let me down."

Sting grinned at his friend. "Like hell I would ever do that."

* * *

Police sirens wailed as the cars sped down the streets and back ways towards the warehouse. Gray kept his hands firmly against the steering wheel as he desperately tried to make his way there quickly and safely. Gray could not afford to look through his mirror to see if the others were still following. He had to keep his eyes on the road so that he did not crash.

He could see the warehouse in his views and he accelerated just a bit more. The sirens were blazing in his ear drums making them ring a bit. He did not pay much mind to it. He was too concerned with getting there.

Gray put his foot on the brake and the car came a screeching halt just out from of the warehouse. He quickly got out of the car and watched as the others pulled up as well. Once Erza got out of the car, she grabbed Gray by the collar and slammed his against his own car.

"What the hell were you thinking? You were going way too fast. You almost hit three different pedestrians. Are you insane?" Erza shouted.

"If they hear our sirens they know to stay back. They're the ones to blame not me." Gray shouted as he removed her hands from his collar. "Come on, we have to get Natsu out of there."

Erza watched as Gray walked away from her. She knew that Gray was only doing this on impulse. She couldn't exactly blame him so she let it slide this time. Her along with Mirajane and Cana made their way to the doors where Gray stood.

Gray raised a fist and began to knock on the door as loud as possible. "This is the police. Open up or we come in."

"Gray, they already know we're coming. Just go inside." Erza shouted. She stepped back and kicked the door down and walked inside. "Honestly, you're pathetic."

Gray looked around the room, he saw the rusted up metal desk against the wall, he also saw a deck of cards and a few scattered dice. He just did not see any sign of Sting or Rouge.

"We know you're in here. Come out now. We don't have to play games with you." Gray shouted as he kept his hand as his side, right near his gun.

"Have you fulfilled your end of the exchange? Is everything we asked for taken care of?" Sting asked.

Gray growled. "Yes. Everything has been handled and ready to go. Now come out here and tell us where you've taken Natsu."

"We'll come out, but first, place your weapons on the desk and step away from them. We aren't dumb enough to step out into the open when you're armed." Sting replied.

They did nothing at first. They looked around at each other. Erza was the first one to step up, grabbing both her gun and the knives that were held against her legs. Gray followed in suit, grabbing his gun and his taser and placed it on the desk. Cana and Mirajane went up after Gray and placed their weapons on the table and soon the old rusted up desk was filled with guns, knives, tazers and whacking sticks.

"Now, since you are all completely unarmed, I suppose it is safe to come out, however, to prove that you have succeeded in our demands, kick the bag of money over to us." Sting said.

"Why you little-" Gray hissed as he threatened to step up and kick his ass but Cana grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Just do it." Cana said to Mirajane who had the money bag in her hands.

"Alright." Mirajane said as he placed the bag down at her feet and gave it a kick. They watched as it glided across the tole floor towards the arch way. "There's your money. Now come on out and tell us where Natsu is."

Sting was the one to step out first, he grabbed the bag and opened it to make sure they money was in there. He felt relief when the bag was filled with large stacks of money. He placed the bag in the arch way and stepped out in front of the police men and placed a hand on his hip.

"I appreciate the help officers. You don't have any idea how much this means to us." Sting said.

"Whatever, just tell us where Natsu is you delinquent." Gray said.

"Delinquent? That's harsh. I barely have a criminal record." Sting mumbled. "Anyway, Rouge and I will be on our way. The one you are looking for is someone in here. He should waking up soon." Sting looked back through the arch way to look for Rouge only to see that he was gone. "What the hell? Rouge? Where did you go?"

"You bastards thought you could keep me down? You really are some naïve punks ain't cha?" Sting took a few steps back as watched Natsu walk towards the arch way, Rouge in his arms in a choke hold and a knife to his throat. Natsu looked down on Rouge with a sort of blank expression as he walked the younger try to push his arm away from throat. "No point in trying. It will only get you cut."

"You bastard let him go." Sting shouted as he put an arm behind him as he walked backwards towards the desk. Sting grabbed the first thing he could grab and pointed it at Natsu. He was glad that what he grabbed was a gun. He had heard the expression, "never bring a knife to a gun fight" so he hoped that expression paid off for him.

"Natsu." Gray shouted as he tried to remove himself from Cana's hold but she kept a firm grip on him.

"Calm down Gray, you're making my migraine worse, you prick." Natsu complained.

Sting's hands continued to shake as he had his gun pointed at Natsu. He had never held a gun before, let alone shoot one. He didn't know how good his aim was. He could end up accidentally shooting Rouge.

"Don't do it." Rouge choked as he held Natsu's arm away from his throat long enough to speak. "You'll end up regretting it if you kill him. Don't do it."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just let him take you hostage instead. That's not the plan." Sting said.

"You can surrender and Natsu will let him go." Erza responded as she took a step forward.

"No way." Sting shouted. He refused to give up. He wanted to get Rouge to America. He had to. "I'm going to America. And I'm taking Rouge with me. So surrendering is not an option."

'You idiot.' Rouge thought to himself.

"Surrender you brat. Don't make your friend take the hit for you." Natsu replied as he placed the blade of the knife closer to Rouge's neck.

"Shut up you pink haired freak." Sting said as he finally shot his gun. He had his eyes closed when he shot. He heard a scream of pain. He opened his eyes and felt his eyes widen in horror. He saw blood pouring from Rouge's shoulder. He saw him struggling in Natsu's grip. He was in a lot of pain. "Oh my god, Rouge."

"You idiot, I'll kick your ass for that." Rouge shouted as he kicked himself out of Natsu's hold, even if it meant his neck was grazed just the slightest by the knife. He ran over towards Sting and punched him square in the face. He took in a few deep breaths as he watched Sting hold his face as he sat down on the ground. "You son of a bitch that hurt like hell. I told you not to shoot."

"I'm sorry Rouge, I didn't mean for the bullet to hit you. I was trying to hit Natsu." Sting said. He stood up from the floor and tried to look at his shoulder but Rouge stepped back. "Just get us out of here already. I had enough of this already."

Sting clenched his fists and glared at the others as he felt them getting closer. He pointed his gun at them which caused them to halt. "Come on Rouge, we're leaving."

They were able to bypass the unarmed officers and make their way to the exit, but that didn't last long. They heard the click of a gun, its safety being turned off. They halted and turned around to see Natsu once again, this time with Gray by his side. He had retrieved his gun from the table when Sting and Rouge had their backs turned. Sting "tsked" and quickly pushed Rouge out the door.

"Run you idiot. I'll take care of them. Just go." Sting shouted as he raised his gun again.

"Dammit Sting I'm not leaving you here." Rouge shouted back.

"Dammit just go." Sting shouted as he began to fire his gun, taking random shots.

Natsu and Gray were easily able to dodge them, whichever ones that did manage to hit were absorbed by the vest. Gray shot his own gun this time, it managed to hit Sting in his leg. The blonde fell down onto one knee but refused to give up. Sting fired again, he did manage to hit Gray in hip. The raven hissed in pain but held himself up. Natsu however, was the one to fire one last shot that would land in Sting's shoulder pushing him onto the ground. The ground around him began to puddle up with blood. Rouge watched from the doorway with wide eyes that shook as he watched his friend begin to bleed.

"Sting." Rouge shouted. He held his arm as he contemplated what to do. He couldn't go in there, he would more than likely be shot again. But he had to get Sting out of there. He refused to leave him for dead. Sting wouldn't leave him, so Rouge refused to leave Sting behind. Rouge quickly ran over to one of the nearby police cars and began to search for something he could use. When he found something of use, he quickly ran back to the door. He placed the pin in his mouth and threw it inside.

Gray heard something land on the floor and roll around. He turned around and saw a small, circular object. He recognized it immediately and quickly grabbed Natsu's hand and began to drag him off.

"Run." Gray ordered as he tried to out run the blast.

The small canister began to release what it held from its caverns and spread its gas across the room. Rouge quickly head back inside and made his way over towards Sting, he felt eyes beginning to burn from the gas. He had no choice but to use this. Tear gas was all he could find in the car that would be effective and not kill anyone.

When he saw Sting lying on the ground, he knelt beside him. He grabbed one of Sting's arms and placed it around his shoulders. When he was up and standing, he placed his other arm around Sting's waist. He was in a lot of pain this way from the weight on his shoulder but he had no choice.

"I'm getting you out of here Sting." Rouge said as he began to walk out of the warehouse. His vision was blurry from the tear gas in his eyes but he was determined to get out of there. As he walked, he noticed that Sting still had a firm grasp on the bag of money. He didn't know why he still had it with him, he had thought the force of him being blown down onto his back would have been enough to make him release it.

"The airport." Sting mumbled. Rouge looked down at his friend who had his head bowed as they walked. "We're going to the airport. I'm getting you...to America."

"You really are a determined fool." Rouge said as he walked over to one of the police cars, the one he went to last time to grab the tear gas bomb. He placed Sting in the back seat and got in the front seat. He knew the keys would not be inside so he had to do his best to hot wire it. He knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble for this but he had to get Sting looked at. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that."

"If we get caught and we go to jail, it won't be me that ends up killing you." Sting said as he held his shoulder.

Rouge stopped what he was doing and sighed. "What's the point? Even if we get to America, the cops will know we'll be there and we'll be criminals on an international level. Why not just surrender and tell the truth? Maybe they'll hear our story and take pity on us before they send us off to the big house?"

"Don't talk like that. Cops don't take pity. They'll arrest you no matter who you are or what you do." Sting said.

"So, you want us to hold off our arrest as long as possible? You do realize that once they get out of their and figure out we left for America, they can have us arrested right at the tarmac if they wanted us to. It's pointless to run." Rouge said as he got out of the car.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sting shouted from the back seat.

"I'm not going anywhere. Its pointless. I'm not going down with you like this. I refuse to let you go down like this. I mean, if you're going to be arrested, at least make it in a more bad-ass way." Rouge complained.

"You're unbelievable." Sting groaned as he lied back in the cop car. "I tried to help you and this is how you repay me."

"I'm only doing what's best for us." Rouge said.

"So you're just going to let it consume you, slowly kill you from inside and you've chosen not to do a damn thing about it." Sting hissed.

"That's not it." Rouge said as he leaned against the car. "I want to get better. I really do. But not like this."

The sound of coughing made Rouge turn around and see who it was that was able to escape first. He was surprised that it was Mirajane. She waved a hand over her face and tried to stop the tears. She looked over at the cop cars and saw Rouge leaning against it. She walked over towards them and grabbed her hand cuffs from her belt.

"Why haven't you two gone running? Have you finally surrendered?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes!"

"No."

Mirajane could only blink in confusion. She could see that they were both telling the truth. She sighed. "Look, I don't know what's going on here but I have to take you two in."

"No way, I gave Natsu back to you guys, you have to drive us to the airport and let us go to America in peace." Sting shouted as he tried to sit up but immediately sat back down.

"You may have done that, but you also assaulted a cop and abducted him. We could charge you for that. Do you know how much trouble you'll be in if we can take you both in?" Mirajane retorted as she walked over to Rouge so she could place the cuffs on him.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Sting said. "You don't know our story. You don't know why we did this. You don't know anything."

"Then why don't you tell me why you did this. It may help you in your case. That is, unless you want t a lawyer than I suggest you keep quiet." Mirajane said as she clasped the handcuffs on Rouge's hands. She cuffed them in the front of his body because of his damaged shoulder.

"Just do what she says Sting." Rouge said.

"Rouge has cancer. That's why I'm trying to get him to America." Sting shouted.

All was silent. Rouge just stared at Sting for the longest time. Mirajane still had tears in her eyes from the tear gas, but she didn't know if that was the only reason she still had tears. Sting had his fists clenched tightly as he finally let the truth be known.

"What?" Mirajane gasped as she held a hand over face. "Is that true? Is that why you went to such great lengths?"

Rouge reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter from the doctor. "This is the letter I received from the doctor of my diagnosis. You can use that for evidence for all I care."

Mirajane reached out a shaky hand and took the letter from Rouge and read it over. "It all makes sense now. At least for the most part." She placed the letter on the dash board and looked back at Rouge and Sting. "Still, illness or not, you still broke the law. Your case may not work out for you in the end."

"I knew from the beginning this was a stupid idea. But Sting was determined to get me some help. Even if it meant he would be thrown in prison and his future went down the drain with it. He really is a fool." Rouge said.

"Well jeez, sorry for caring, you bastard." Sting countered.

"Mira, just what is going on here?" Erza shouted as she walked over towards the car. She was the second one to make it out of there.

"I have them secure in the car. Rouge is handcuffed and Sting is severally injured, so he won't be able to move. I'm just getting their statement is all." Mirajane replied.

"I see. I'll take it that you will be the ones taking them to the station." Erza concluded.

"Yes, I am." Mirajane stepped out of the car and took Erza away from the car a few feet away. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Rouge watched from his seat as Mirajane talked with Erza. Erza looked pissed at Mirajane the more she spoke, but Mirajane took her ground, trying to get her point across.

"I can't believe you actually told her the truth. What was the point in telling her?" Rouge said as he turned to face his friend.

"I was hoping that maybe she had a heart and she would not put you as a suspect in this case and let you go. You can't blame me for trying right?" Sting said.

Rouge punched Sting in his good arm. Sting hissed and glared at Rouge. Rouge sat back in the seat and took a deep breath. "You're lucky you mean a lot to me, otherwise I would have left you here."

"You asshole." Sting mumbled. He leaned his head back on the window and looked up at the sky above. "You're lucky you mean a lot to me too."

* * *

Back inside the warehouse, Gray and Natsu were alone in one of the rooms. They had already long-lost sight of the others. They hoped that they had already gotten out. Right now, they were both up against the wall, they were inside a closed room but the gas was beginning to pour inside from underneath the door.

"Shit, what are we gonna do? We have to get out of here." Natsu said.

"The only exits seem to be through the door we came in and a window. Since I doubt you want to go through the door and search for another exit, I guess the window will have to do." Gray replied as he grabbed a metal pipe.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to smash our way out." Gray said as he started to bash the metal pipe against the glass.

Natsu just watched him for a moment. He then shrugged his shoulders and joined in, grabbing his own pipe and bashing in the window. It only took a few tries to get the window to start to crack. Natsu rolled his eyes and grabbed his gun and placed it on one of the cracks. He then fired the gun, the crack spread further and wider.

"There we go. We don't have time to waste playing "smack the glass" we need to get out of here." Natsu complained.

Gray took his pipe and gave the window one more powerful smack and the glass cracked around them and began to fall around them. They held an arm over their heads and waited for all the glass to fall off the window. When they stopped hearing the crash off glass, they removed their arms from above their heads and looked at the window.

"Finally." Natsu shouted in delight as he quickly jumped out of the window and breathed in the fresh air. Gray followed in suit and enjoyed the fresh air. His eyes still burned from the tear gas, but he didn't want to show it too much. Gray knew Natsu was still feeling it because his eyes were still red and tears were streaming down his face even though he had that stupid grin on his face.

Gray wiped his face of any stray tears from the tear gas and walked over to Erza who was talking with Mirajane. "Erza, what's the situation now?"

Erza turned around to face Gray. "The suspects have been captured, they are both in Mira's car now, all of us have made it out. Cana already left. She said she needed a drink and I honestly didn't stop her. I told her she could go as long as she stayed sober and came back to work as soon as she had her drink."

"She's not coming back is she?" Gray said. He knew Cana. She wasn't coming back.

"No, I don't think so." Erza mumbled. "Anyways, now that we have them in our custody, we can take them back to the station and see what Makarov wants to do."

"What do you mean? Shouldn't we be charging them? They kidnapped Natsu. Sting SHOT me." Gray argued.

"That may be, but Mira seems to think that they deserve to be let off the hook. She said that they had their reasons." Erza replied. She placed her hands on her hips. "She wouldn't tell me what those reasons were. She said she wanted to keep it secret, for the suspects sake."

"That's insane. What kind of reasons could they possibly have that it would make Mira want to defend them?" Gray asked himself.

"I don't know but I don't care what kind of sob story they have. They broke the law, that's what matters." Gray held his shoulder and start back over to Natsu. "I'm going to take Natsu to the nearby clinic to get him check out. Maybe I'll get this bullet wound checked out too."

"Alright, just call us when you two are heading back. I'll let you know if anything changes in this case." Erza said.

"Right." Gray replied.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since then. Sting and Rouge were taken into custody and questioned by Makarov. After a long talk with Makarov, they were later released but they still had to serve a few weeks in prison and do community service. Makarov had listened to their story and he did feel bad, but there still had to be some justice. That's how the law system works. However, he also offered to help Rouge with his hospital bills by letting them keep the money and he would still let them fly out to America but he had to eventually pay the station back all the money and they could only leave after their sentence.

Sting, at first, thought that wasn't fair because Rouge needed to be treated in time to find the cancer and start treatment, Rouge said he would be fine and that a few weeks wouldn't kill him.

So, now they only had a few more hours left of captivity. A plane was ready at the airport for the two to head off to America. Makarov was assigning Gajeel to watch over them, to make sure they arrive safely and that they get situated at the treatment center.

Speaking of treatment, Gray had to go through a few days of intense therapy to get his arm back to normal. The bullet had damaged a few of his nerves but the doctors were able to fix him up and he's back to normal.

Natsu was fine except for a concussion. That had gone away a while ago so he's been back on the field and has enjoyed every minute of it.

"We've got a 10-57. Let's go." Natsu said as he grabbed his gear.

"I'm on it." Gray replied as he ran out to start the car.

"I'm counting on you, Natsu." Makarov said as he took a sip of his beer.

Natsu grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry Gramps, I'm going to catch this creep. You can count on me."

Natsu then immediately ran out of the station where Gray was waiting for him. He hopped inside and put on his seat belt.

"It's good to have you back." Gray said as he reached up for switch to the sirens.

"Same thing to you, ice block." Natsu replied.

"Ready to go and serve some justice?" Gray asked as he switched on the sirens.

Natsu snorted and placed his arm on the open window and looked out of it. "Hell yeah."

As Gray pulled away from the station, he had a smile on his face as he felt the thrill of justice again with his partner.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the one shot. I know the ending was shitty but I couldn't think of anything. *sigh* I hope you liked CrossoverLover2013. I know I made you wait forever. Hopefully it was worth it.


End file.
